


黄金比例

by Eve_Z



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: Something embarrassing happened when Lay was painting his naked model Sehun.Also casting: 黄磊老师





	黄金比例

张艺兴咬住下唇，抑制住自己有些病态的兴奋。  
“麻烦摆出这个姿势。”  
他垂着头递过去一张草草勾勒的示意图，小声请求着对面的男模特。

“要脱衣服吗？”  
吴世勋颇有兴趣地看着眼前满脸通红的年轻画家。  
他是知名模特，以身材比例接近完美，面容英俊有立体感而出名。但跟普通的T台模特不一样的地方是，吴世勋不仅受到时尚大牌的青睐，也是严肃的学院派画家们追捧的对象。  
著名画家黄石，面前这个漂亮小画家的师傅，曾经夸他有种“难得的贵族气质”，不管是坐是站，都有种别样的优雅。  
就因为这句评论，吴世勋身价一飞冲天，从默默无闻的小模特，变成了国内一线，还隐隐有向国际方向发展的趋势。  
因此对于黄石小小的，“世勋啊，麻烦给我徒弟当次模特吧”的请求，吴世勋当然毫不犹豫应下来。

 

张艺兴在全国最好的美院，跟着极有名望的师傅黄石学习作画。  
他绘画功力了得，师傅出去跟别人喝酒提起自己的小徒弟，总是一脸骄傲。常有港城的富商慕名求画，一幅画开价开到10万是常有的事情。  
对这个年轻小有名气的画家，总有人问他选择学习美术的原因。  
张艺兴会露出带着小酒窝的笑容：“我喜欢画画啊。”  
喜欢画画没错，但是在这平淡无奇的答案下，却埋藏着张艺兴内心最隐秘的渴求。

在青春期的性启蒙阶段，张艺兴翻到了一本讲黄金比例的书。  
自然界中处处可见的黄金比例，从花瓣的形状到贝壳的螺旋纹，多一分少一分都让人感觉不那么合适。这近乎神迹的完美比例让他产生了奇异的快感，他的手指颤抖着描摹着书上给出的分析草图，上瘾似的翻过一页页。  
他还以为这只是追求完美的强迫症，直到了他翻到了描述人体的那章。  
完美的人体比例。太完美了。  
明明只是几幅古老的草图而已，怎么会有这么大的魅力。

连晚上睡觉时，他脑中都还在一遍遍地回想那些图画，那些不着一物的，充满力量的男性躯干。  
第二天早上，他满脸通红地攥住被子一角。  
自己是变态吧，居然想着那种东西就…

张艺兴从那天起，就意识到自己大概是病态的。于是他羞愧自责地把这些东西埋进内心的最深处，却怎么也无法抑制住想要亲自勾勒出它们的欲望。  
他犹豫再三，还是毅然决然地报了艺术专业。  
所幸，他极有热情，也极有天赋，竟是有了不凡的表现。更令他惊喜的是，在美术行业里，对完美的狂热追求几乎是常态，甚至是值得鼓励的。确切的说，对任何东西的狂热追求都是值得鼓励的，因为它们也往往是艺术家灵感的源泉。  
张艺兴也就从善如流，大胆表达出了一些心底埋藏了多年的愿望。  
比如对着完美的人体模特作画。

师傅无奈地看着他：“艺兴，你还欠我人体模特的画没交啊。”  
张艺兴瘪着嘴，跟好脾气的黄老师撒娇：“师傅，我想画更漂亮的模特。”  
“怎么，不漂亮的还画不出来是吧？你是个画家，要接受不完美的东西——”  
“——这个社会是有黑暗面的，你的画笔下，不仅有美好的事物，也要有丑恶的事物。师傅你都说过多少次啦。”  
“知道那你还不去画？”  
“我想画漂亮的模特嘛，师傅你给我运作一下呗。”  
宠徒弟的黄老师无可奈何，打了个电话给吴世勋。

张艺兴刚见到师傅给自己找的模特，脸就红了。  
他私底下画过无数黄金比例男性身材的草图，一眼就看出来眼前的男人宽肩窄腰长腿，有着令他近乎痴狂的完美身材。  
待他看清吴世勋的脸，张艺兴脸红的更厉害了。  
面前的青年剑眉星目，鼻梁高挺，有刀削一样的下颌线。  
怎么能长得这么好看！

“你好，我是张艺兴。”  
他脸颊发热地打招呼。  
“吴世勋。”  
对方言简意赅地伸手，五指修长有力，微侧着摊在空中。  
线条完美的手。  
张艺兴脑子里轰地一声，想都没想就把自己的手放了上去。  
直到他触碰到对方温热的掌心，抬眼对上他戏谑的眼神，这才反应过来自己干了什么蠢事。  
别人是要跟他握手啊！不是邀请他跳舞啊！  
“对…对不起。”  
小画家结结巴巴地道歉，白皙的皮肤染上嫣红，无辜的下垂眼不安地看着吴世勋，粉嫩的舌尖紧张地舔了一下饱满的下唇。  
“没关系。”吴世勋露出个得体的微笑，就着握住张艺兴手的姿势轻轻摇晃两下，拇指不着痕迹地蹭过对方白皙的手背。  
真是个可口的小东西。

吴世勋在出名之前，经常来美院兼职做人体模特，因此非常清楚绘画的流程和要求。黄石给他打电话时，委婉地说小徒弟人体模特的画作一张都没交上来。  
也就是张艺兴要画好几幅画，模特穿着衣服的和不穿衣服的姿势都要摆的意思。  
张艺兴作为一个美术生，虽然面对男模特时害羞的不得了，诚惶诚恐，声细如蚊呐，像怕吴世勋随时会生气地拂袖而去一样，但绘画功力到底是厉害，很快就完成了穿着衣服的画作。  
吴世勋穿着衣服凹造型的时候，眼睛总是似有似无落在小画家身上。张艺兴皮肤白得惊人，在画室窗户透进来的阳光下，更显得肤白唇红。他画画的时候喜欢抿着唇，眼睛亮晶晶的，眼底映射着细碎的阳光。白皙纤细的手指扶着画笔，另一只手托着调色盘，抹上几笔再悄悄抬头看一眼吴世勋，又赶快低下头去作画。  
吴世勋觉得有意思，便故意盯着张艺兴看。每每两人目光相撞，张艺兴都惊慌地低头，耳根染上一层薄红，不停地调颜料，或者在画布上涂涂抹抹。一时画室里只能听到浅浅的呼吸声暧昧地交错在一起，分不出彼此。  
直到吴世勋假意挪开目光，张艺兴才会像受惊的兔子一样，小心翼翼地看他一眼。  
盯着画板下方张艺兴露出的纤细脚腕，吴世勋缓慢地勾起一边嘴角，露出个有点邪性的笑来。

不管张艺兴再怎么提心吊胆，还是要对着裸体模特作画。介于两人都是男孩，黄石放心地让他们相处一室，并没有亲自来监督。  
“要脱衣服吗？”  
见面前的小画家迟迟没有作答，只是低着脑袋露出红红的耳朵，吴世勋明知故问地重复了一遍。  
“要的。”  
张艺兴小声说。  
吴世勋这才放过他，伸手接过张艺兴手中的草图。  
他指尖状似不经意地蹭过对方粉嫩的指甲，果然余光瞟到小画家跟被烫了似的缩回手，低着头躲到大大的画板后面去了。

吴世勋愉悦地收回目光，扫了一眼草图。上面是一个双手后撑，一腿微曲立起，一腿自然放平的姿势，可以最大幅度地展现男性充满力量的肌肉线条和骄傲的男性特征，很有美感。  
他玩味地看了一眼张艺兴，开始脱衣服。

张艺兴盯着空白的画布，手指不住地摩挲构图用的铅笔，想让自己镇定下来。  
这是艺术，对完美的追求是可以理解的，不要想歪，没什么污秽不可见人的东西。  
他一遍遍告诉自己，却始终无法抑制内心最深处的担忧。

吴世勋刻意把衣服脱的又慢又煽情，生生给充满学术气息的画室添上一分暧昧的气息。他双臂交叉抓住上衣下摆，向上撩起来拉过头顶，一寸寸地展现着完美的身躯。随后，他优雅地弯腰屈膝脱掉鞋袜，直起身解开皮带，发出咔哒一声轻响。漫不经心地将其抽出来，扔到地上。裤子滑落露出修长结实的双腿，抬脚抖开地上的裤子布料。  
吴世勋的肌肉线条精瘦结实，全身上下只着一条黑色的内裤。  
他压抑住雄性生物炫耀力量时本能的得意，假装不经意地瞥了眼张艺兴，这才发现对方一直垂着脑袋玩铅笔，红着脸不知道在想些什么，根本没抬头看他。  
想引诱猎物露出慌张模样的表演落了空，刻意营造的旖旎暧昧戛然而止。  
吴世勋有些失望，但下一秒又露出了恶劣的笑容。  
“要脱内裤吗？”  
他朝着张艺兴的方向不紧不慢地问道，拇指搭住紧身内裤的边缘往下轻扯，像拍大牌内衣广告一样随意地站在那里，浑身就散发着浓郁的荷尔蒙。  
果然如他所料，张艺兴听到他说话后，条件反射地抬头看他。  
吴世勋满意地看到对方瞪大了眼，从脸一直红到了脖子。  
“要...要的，麻烦了。”

吴世勋露出个清浅的笑容，麻利却不失从容地脱下内裤，轻飘飘地丢在那一堆衣物上。抬腿干脆利落地坐到了台子上，自然地摆出姿势，偏头看着张艺兴。  
他的眼睛生的极好，狭长却又不显得刻薄，偏着头轻轻看人一眼的时候，眼神漫不经心，让人忍不住要做些什么来讨得他更多的注意。  
就算他此刻一丝不挂，也有着骨子里散发出的优雅，毫不窘迫。  
真真是当得起黄大师的赞扬。

张艺兴根本没法控制自己。  
他朝思暮想，只在夜深人静时才敢大胆想象的有着完美黄金比例的男性酮体，此刻未着寸缕地站在他面前，每一寸肌肤都像是精心测量过，英俊迷人得不可思议。  
这冲击太大了，让他不由自主呼吸急促起来，脸颊发烫，指尖软得握不住笔。  
想上去摸一摸...  
不行！这样很变态，世勋会不高兴的！  
张艺兴低下脑袋，笔尖轻轻扫过纸面，像是在认真作画的模样。但只有他自己知道，他不过是在画杂乱无章的线条，来掩饰自己的失态罢了。  
等他终于镇定下来，他发现自己已经勾勒出了吴世勋坐在那里的大致轮廓。  
从他初学美术起，画纸角落里的涂鸦全都是各式各样的人。站着的，坐着的，躺着的，蹲着的，无一例外都是拥有完美身材比的男性。这么多年，任何一个人体姿势他都早已烂熟于心，甚至默画出来也不是不可以。  
向师傅撒娇找一个模特来，不过是怀着让自己死心，意识到世界上不会有比例那么完美的人而已。  
吴世勋是一个近乎奇迹的意外。

张艺兴神游天外，手上动作倒是不停，很快就把轮廓画好了。他下意识抬眼看了下吴世勋，正好撞进对方狭长温柔的眼睛里。  
在那目光下，自己那些不可告人的心思仿佛无从遁形。他慌张地别开眼，硬着头皮观察吴世勋的身体，铅笔熟练地在纸上勾勾画画。  
肩膀，手臂，腰部，还有…  
张艺兴红着脸，跳过了脐下三寸。  
他磨磨蹭蹭，把身体其他部位全画好了，只剩两腿中间的空白。强忍着乱七八糟的念头，张艺兴紧紧盯着吴世勋的胯／下抓形，脑中一遍遍地告诉自己：这是艺术。是艺术。

但他最担忧的事情还是发生了。  
画着画着，身体变得燥热，一阵阵奇异的感觉涌向小腹。张艺兴耳朵都红了，羞愧地整个人缩在画板后面，生怕吴世勋看出端倪。  
从少年时期开始的性幻想对象，此刻活生生地出现在他面前，甚至额外地有着英俊的容貌和好听的声音。  
他的身体根本经受不住这么直接的刺激，荷尔蒙兴奋地躁动起来。  
他硬了。

人一旦被欲／望所困扰，往往会有些不切实际的冲动。  
张艺兴换了好几个姿势，甚至偷偷用手压了压，却怎么都无法缓解身体的难受。  
他小心地从画板后面露出一双眼睛。  
吴世勋似乎正在发呆，眼神放空。  
也许可以不被发现…  
张艺兴咬咬牙，压下内心对自己的唾弃，放下笔，小心地把手伸进裤子，隔着内裤揉弄胯下。  
他不敢直接盯着吴世勋看，只好看着自己的画，想象着吴世勋的身体和声音，想象正在套弄自己的手是吴世勋的。完美的身躯把自己搂在怀里，低沉的声音在自己耳边唤着自己的名字…  
他浑身发软，但是始终差那么一点才能到达。睁开迷离的双眼，他躲在画板后压抑着呜咽，无声地大口喘息着。  
快了，快了…唔…  
张艺兴怎么也释放不出来，都快急哭了。他红着眼圈，软着手抓起笔，胡乱地在画上划了几笔，给吴世勋添上了五官。在画到他狭长的眉眼时，张艺兴脑中闪现出刚刚跟对方无意间对视的那一眼，一个激灵，紧紧闭上眼，颤抖着释放在自己手中。

攀上高峰的那一瞬间太美好了。张艺兴闭着眼，无声地喘息，整个人都舒服得像泡在暖洋洋的热水里一样。  
他呼出一口餍足的气，肩膀上却突然搭上了一只手。  
“不认真画画？嗯？”

张艺兴僵住了。他的心脏砰砰地跳，像是要从喉咙眼里蹦出来，头皮发麻，张口却一句话也说不出来。  
手还狼狈地塞在裤子里，面上带着红晕，任谁一看就知道他刚刚在干什么。  
他绝望地闭上眼睛，等着吴世勋的怒火。

想象之中的指责和嘲笑没有来临，他整个人反而被捞着膝盖和腰抱了起来，被搁在了吴世勋的腿上。笔被塞回手中，低沉的声音在耳畔响起。  
“继续画。”  
吴世勋有力的手臂紧紧箍住他软韧的腰肢，下巴亲昵地放在他肩膀上，温热的呼吸喷洒到他脖子上，白皙敏感的皮肤立刻染上红晕。

张艺兴怔愣地呆在那里，脑中还没反应过来发生了什么。  
吴世勋…没有生气？  
而且还亲密地抱着自己…  
天啊，全裸的吴世勋紧紧抱着自己…  
屁股下硌着硬硬的…啊！

“你先把我放下来。”  
他不安地挪动一下，小声地要求道，脸红到能滴血。  
“这样画不出来吗？真是坏孩子…”  
吴世勋戏谑地问，环在他腰上的双臂松开来。张艺兴以为他要放自己下来了，没想到下一秒，吴世勋利落地掀起他的衣服下摆，修长的手钻了进去，准确地捏住了乳尖。  
“唔…”  
张艺兴猝不及防，发出了细碎的呻吟。  
“这样可以了吧？宝贝？”  
“你干什么…”  
张艺兴满脸通红，慌张地放下笔，抓住吴世勋结实的手臂往外扯，但小画家每天拿画笔锻炼的那点力气哪能跟常年呆在健身房的模特比，吴世勋的手臂纹丝不动，指尖甚至变本加厉地开始玩弄敏感的乳粒，又掐又按，逼得张艺兴瘫软在他身上，嗓子里发出断断续续的闷哼。  
玩够了胸前两点，吴世勋吻吻他嫣红的脸颊，伸手拿过张艺兴还没开始用的画笔，用笔尖柔软的细毛逗宠物似的挠他下巴。  
“怎么？又不肯画了？”  
“我没法画…”  
张艺兴脖子特别怕痒，直往后面缩，却更紧密地把自己嵌进了罪魁祸首的怀抱里。  
“那我教你好不好？”  
吴世勋嘴角带着笑容，撩起张艺兴的衣角塞进他嘴里。  
“乖，咬着。”  
张艺兴哪里猜不到他要干什么，慌忙摇头：“我不要，你放开我！”  
“让你咬着，不然待会操哭你。”  
吴世勋威胁道，满意地看到小画家一哆嗦，委屈地张开红艳艳的唇瓣，衔住衣服下摆，露出白皙的胸膛和腹部，像只待宰的无助羔羊。  
“好孩子。”  
他轻声夸奖道，画笔却无情地刮搔着被玩到充血红艳的乳尖。  
“唔…！”  
张艺兴下意识伸手想护住自己的身体，被吴世勋手疾眼快地一把扣住两只手腕，捡起地上的皮带，反绑在背后。  
“再敢乱动我就打你屁股。”  
他恶狠狠地恐吓，画笔的软毛重重地戳刺敏感的乳粒。张艺兴双手被缚，衣服被掀起来，什么都做不了，只能绝望地颤抖着任由身后的男人玩弄自己。  
画笔终于放过了被蹂躏很久的乳尖，向下滑到小巧精致的肚脐眼，轻轻扫过凹陷的嫩肉。  
张艺兴反应格外激烈地挣扎起来，小腹肌肉剧烈地收缩，带上了哭腔呻吟出声。衣服从他口中掉落下来，衣角处有一小块濡湿的印迹。  
“真不乖。”  
吴世勋对着他耳朵低声呢喃，伸手拉起衣服，画笔残忍地在肚脐眼里打转，时轻时重，张艺兴怎么哭喊着求饶挣扎也没用。  
眼看着小东西身体染上漂亮的粉色，胯下渐渐又鼓了起来，吴世勋微笑着拉开他的裤子，让精致笔直的性器弹了出来。  
“我们玩玩这里好不好？”  
他恶劣地故意问道，却并不打算等到答案。画笔在张艺兴绝望的呜咽声中，搔过已经湿润的性器头部，几根软毛甚至戳进了小孔里，刺激着细嫩的内壁。  
“啊！哈啊…不要…拿开…”  
张艺兴被他搓磨得一点力气也没有，被绑在背后的手指紧紧攥着衣服面料，双腿无力地并在一起小幅度摩擦，竟是要生生被玩射了。  
在他即将射出来之前，画笔慢悠悠地离开了性器头部，前列腺液拉出一条淫靡的银丝。  
欲望被生生截断，张艺兴难受地蜷缩起来，眼角都红了，语无伦次地哀求着。  
“你碰碰我…呜…你摸一下…”

“不行，宝贝。这是你没咬住衣服的惩罚。”  
吴世勋勾起嘴角，安抚地亲吻张艺兴通红的耳朵，却任由他充血肿胀的性器可怜地立在空中，得不到抚慰。  
他掐着张艺兴纤细的腰，把他抱起来，摆成面对着自己坐的姿势，将他的裤子褪到腿上，有力的指腹轻轻揉开紧闭的小穴。  
“啊…！”  
张艺兴吓得直往他怀里缩，前面却又撞上吴世勋早已勃起的粗大性器，弄得他不知如何是好。  
吴世勋却铁了心今天要吃到馋了好几天的漂亮小东西，揉开穴口后，沾着前列腺液的画笔就绕着穴口细嫩的褶皱打转，时不时戳进去又拿出来。  
湿润的软毛粘成一缕缕，依旧尽职尽责地刺激着最敏感细嫩的部位，张艺兴受不了地哭叫出声，身子不住的扭动。  
“不要…哈啊…不要画笔…”  
“那想要什么？”  
吴世勋看似好心地询问道，吸吮着他红通通的小巧耳垂。画笔却毫不留情地戳进了小穴，细细的笔杆并没有引起紧致肠壁的太大反应，但又软又细的笔毛照顾到了敏感肠壁的每一寸。  
身体内部最深处的瘙痒让张艺兴哭着紧紧收缩小穴，想要缓解令人发疯的痒意，但越收缩，柔韧的细毛刮过细嫩肠壁的感觉反而更加明显。  
恶性循环下，他的后穴痉挛般吮吸着画笔，前端不出几下就攀到了高峰，白浊划过优美的弧度尽数落在了吴世勋结实的胸膛和小腹上。

高潮后，张艺兴意识都是模糊的，身体无力地打开来，神志不清地任由人摆布。  
等他回过神来，这才发现自己正背对着吴世勋被对方的手臂箍住，刚刚被画笔玩过的小穴正被坚硬火热的东西顶着。  
“放松，宝贝。你这里真紧。”  
张艺兴大口喘着气摇头。  
“我不…你出去…”  
吴世勋哪里肯放过到嘴的美味，自顾自把性器的头部塞了进去。由于紧张，小穴拼命地收缩着，温热紧致的肠肉层层叠叠挤压着坚硬的肉刃，吴世勋差点给他夹得当场交代出来。  
他拍了一下张艺兴的屁股以示惩戒，又往里面顶了顶，在张艺兴耳边低声道。  
“你看你吸的多紧，根本就不想我出去。撒谎是要被惩罚的，宝贝。”  
“我没有…唔啊…不要…”  
张艺兴委屈地反驳，却怎么也阻止不了吴世勋慢慢把粗大的性器顶进去，直到整根埋到了最深处。  
他整个人被钉在对方坚硬火热的凶器上，连动一下都困难，偏生这个时候，吴世勋伸手压在他小腹上，像是在找什么。  
“看，宝贝，我进到这里来了。”  
他的手指慢慢在平坦的小腹上按压着，描出一个坚硬的轮廓。  
“够深吗？”  
张艺兴只是摇着头呜咽，偷偷想把自己撑起来，逃离身下的酷刑。下一秒，他的腰被吴世勋掐着狠狠按回肉刃上，逼着他发出了短促的呻吟，低沉的声音在他耳边响起。  
“怎么这么不听话？嗯？”  
说完，吴世勋不再给他反应的时间，握住他的腰大开大合地上下顶弄起来，换着角度摩擦肠壁。小画家只能死死抿着唇闭着眼，不想发出任何声音来取悦施暴者。  
突然，吴世勋碾过一处软肉时，张艺兴猝不及防地仰着头，发出了甜腻可爱的呻吟。  
“宝贝，你的敏感点真深。只有我能满足你吧？”  
吴世勋明显兴奋起来，喘着粗气一下下提枪往那处撞去，张艺兴双手反绑，根本找不到平衡。身后又被侵犯着，随时会摔下去的不安反而助长了敏感点被用力按压产生的快感，很快他就浑身绷紧，要第三次射出来了。  
就在这时，吴世勋故技重施，邪恶地停下了动作。  
张艺兴只差一点就可以释放的欲望再次被迫回流，他难受得差点哭出来，不管不顾地自己上下动起来。  
吴世勋又打了一下他的屁股。  
“不准骚。”  
张艺兴已经没心思辩解了，他现在几乎被欲望支配，一心只想让自己射出来。  
看着小东西居然不听话，还想着自给自足，吴世勋啧了一声，伸手在旁边拿了一块软胶橡皮泥，随手捏成小帽子的形状，扣在了精致的性器头部。他又调整一下橡皮泥，让头部的小孔被牢牢堵住，什么都射不出来。  
“唔啊…别…”  
眼看着唯一的出路被残忍地堵上，张艺兴挣扎着扭动起来，下一秒却被吴世勋抱了起来，性器离开小穴发出“啵”的一声。  
吴世勋把张艺兴横着放到自己腿上，扬手就给了他屁股一巴掌，白嫩的臀肉瞬间泛红，张艺兴低低闷哼了一声。  
“我说过你再乱动就打你屁股的，嗯？”  
啪。  
“真不听话。”  
啪。  
“还敢不敢乱动？”  
“不敢…呜…不敢了…”  
虽然打得不痛，但这么大人了还要被打屁股的羞耻让张艺兴没几下就带着哭腔求饶。  
吴世勋这才轻轻揉了把被打红的小屁股，复又把他抱起来，还是背对着自己，把性器重新塞了进去。  
肠壁赶快讨好地围上来吸吮，吴世勋不紧不慢地抽插着，充分享受着肠肉的按摩。  
快感温和地一波波从身后涌向全身，张艺兴细碎地呜咽着，慢慢再次有了射精的欲望。  
可是前面被堵住了…  
他不敢再乱动，只能小心地问正侵犯着自己的男人。  
“可以让我射吗…”  
吴世勋在他肩膀上温柔地吸吮出一个淡红的吻痕，又亲了亲他的锁骨，嘴中却吐出残忍的话语。  
“不可以。”  
张艺兴讨好地扭头胡乱地亲吻他的下巴。  
“世勋…我想射…”  
吴世勋被他撩得性器又大了一圈，顿时恨不得把他操死在这里。他泄愤一样含住张艺兴小巧的耳垂用力吸着，身下加快了动作，每一下都碾过敏感的软肉。  
“呜…呃啊…太快了…唔…”  
张艺兴被他折腾得连话都说不出来，断断续续地呻吟着，想要被允许射精。  
吴世勋看着小东西的性器已经肿胀得不成样子，双腿也不住的打颤，知道对方快要到极限了。  
“说点好听的就让你射。”  
他舔着张艺兴遍布吻痕的白皙侧颈。  
“唔…世勋…”  
“再试一次。”  
“世勋哥哥…”  
“再叫好听点。”  
“求求你…世勋哥哥…”  
“乖。”  
吴世勋扳回他的脑袋亲上他的唇，把橡皮泥拿了下来。  
“唔啊…!”  
张艺兴带着哭腔呻吟出声，眼前闪过白光，已经变得稀薄的精液喷涌而出，落在了地上。  
吴世勋就着他高潮时紧紧缩着的后穴，长驱直入地抽插几下，闷哼一声射在了他身体里面。

张艺兴额头前的碎发被汗打湿，一缕缕地贴在光滑的脑门上。他嘴唇红艳艳的，大口喘着气，脸上全是泪痕，一看就是被欺负了狠的样子。  
吴世勋伸手捋开他的额发，有点心痒地亲亲张艺兴挺直的鼻梁和可爱的下垂眼。他抱住小画家，就着两人相连的姿势转了180度，让他面对着自己坐着。  
性器再次坚硬起来，蠢蠢欲动。

张艺兴反应过来他要干什么，慌张地把脑袋埋进他的颈窝。  
“我不…不要了…”  
“不喜欢这个姿势？”  
吴世勋眼角带笑，握住他的膝盖让他把腿环在自己腰上。  
“夹紧了。”  
他托住张艺兴的大腿站了起来，就这样抱着他一路走到刚刚自己坐着的台子边。一边走，他还一边坏心眼地往上顶弄，满意地听着对方发出难耐的啜泣。  
他把怀里浑身泛粉，眼圈发红的大宝贝放到台面上，自己随即倾身压了上去。

张艺兴背脊触碰到坚硬的台面，手反绑在身后被硌得生痛，他难受地皱眉。  
“怎么了宝贝？”  
吴世勋关切地问。  
他不问还好，他一问，张艺兴委屈得不行。自己喜欢吴世勋的身体，又不代表吴世勋可以这样随便欺负他。  
“你不要再欺负我了…”  
话刚出口，从刚刚到现在的害怕和无助一起爆发，泪水一下就模糊了眼睛，扑簌簌地顺着眼角滑落。  
“你怎么这么坏…”  
张艺兴自觉丢脸已经丢到家，不仅做奇怪的事情被人发现，还被才认识两天的人随便玩弄。他干脆破罐破摔，直接哭了出来。  
吴世勋没想到自己过分了一点，还把人给弄哭了，手忙脚乱地给他擦眼泪，又赶快把皮带解了，抱着他在怀里哄。

“乖，不哭，我喜欢你的。”  
张艺兴胳膊被绑久了，有点发麻，一时也没力气推开吴世勋。他生气地瞪着对方。  
“我现在一点都不喜欢你了。”  
吴世勋拉起他的胳膊，力度适中地揉捏按摩，帮他放松肌肉。温柔的吻一个个落在张艺兴的脸上。  
“好好，不喜欢。那我可以亲亲你吗？”  
“不可以。”  
张艺兴板着脸，吴世勋却低下头去咬住他丰满的下唇，含进嘴里轻咬。舌头也伸进张艺兴嘴巴里到处搅弄，分开时拉出长长的银丝。  
小画家恼怒地用衣服擦嘴巴，软绵绵地威胁道。  
“都说了不可以了，我要告诉师傅！”  
吴世勋失笑，一把将他的双腿压折到胸前，性器在红肿的穴口戳刺。  
“那我不多做几次，不是很亏？”  
“别…那我不告诉师傅了…”  
张艺兴急了，再做下去可能会昏过去的吧？

吴世勋望着他红红的眼睛，突然觉得自己在欺负小孩子。他叹了口气，放开对他的桎梏，把张艺兴揽进怀里好好抱着。  
“我特别喜欢你，见你的第一面就喜欢。”他把脸埋进张艺兴柔软的头发里，深吸一口气，“刚刚当着我的面，你还敢勾引我，我哪里忍得住？嗯？”  
“我没有——”  
张艺兴想辩解，但突然想起自己好像的确是先做了不该做的事情，红着脸住了声。  
“乖，你不喜欢我就不弄你了。”吴世勋低头吻他的肩膀，“继续画吧。”  
他等了一会儿都没有等到回应，有点疑惑地把张艺兴从怀里扒拉出来，这才发现对方红着脸，盯着他好半天才挤出来一句。  
“我…喜欢的…”

吴世勋睁大眼睛：“你喜欢什么？”  
张艺兴却把脸贴到他胸膛上，什么都不肯说了。  
“说啊，你喜欢谁？”  
吴世勋了然，冲他脖子哈气，逗得他笑着缩成一团。  
“说不说？不说我进去了啊？”  
“别…啊…喜欢你…”  
“我是谁？”  
“世勋，喜欢世勋…”  
吴世勋给他萌得肝儿颤，捉住漂亮的小东西又亲又抱，不让他走。  
“我要继续…唔…画了，你放…唔啊…放开啦…”  
“乖，让我再亲亲你。你怎么这么甜？嗯？”  
“不知道…唔嗯…你放开啦…”

第二天。  
“艺兴，画完了没有？”  
“师傅，还差一点儿。”  
“怎么回事啊？磨磨唧唧的？”  
“哎哟喂，就差一点啦，今天就可以画完了。”  
“世勋，你看着点他啊，别跟他一块胡闹。这孩子，真是太麻烦你了。”  
“不碍事的，黄老师。艺兴很可爱，谢谢老师介绍我们俩认识。”  
“（小声）你别说了…那，师傅拜拜！”

黄石看着小徒弟和吴世勋肩并着肩离开。  
黄石：？？？  
（两秒钟后）  
黄石：！！！  
哎哟，他家傻孩子啊，给人拐跑了。

 

End


End file.
